


the other side of the coin

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, Deep and meaningful conversations, F/M, Het, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, february bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is worried about what Caitlin might miss out on by being with him. Caitlin sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other side of the coin

**Author's Note:**

> February Bingo : prompt "selfishness"

"You're far too serious for someone who's done what we just did."

Joe blinks in surprise, glances over at Caitlin who is propped up on one elbow, looking down at him. A sheet protects her modesty, even if it's dangerously low on one side, but just the relatively small amount of skin he can see has Joe's fingers itching with desire. Maybe that's obvious from his expression because Caitlin smiles like the cat that's got the cream, arches an eyebrow for good measure. He finds himself smiling back, enjoying still the relatively new sight before him, the ever so serious and solemn Doctor Caitlin Snow with a flirty mien, looking thoroughly rumpled.

"Damn, I could get used to that look." 

He doesn't mean to say it out loud but he does and her smile grows wider. "Let's see what we can do about that..."

She reaches for him again but he shakes his head, catching her hand in mid-air and lacing their fingers together. "I just can't help but think..."

Caitlin presses her lips together. "Problem number one," she mutters because they've had this conversation, or variations thereof, already. He doesn't let her derail his thoughts though, presses on with what he has to say. 

"That I'm being selfish." Caitlin rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. "It doesn't bother you that you're closer to my kids' age than mine?"

Her reply is a tart, "If it did, I wouldn't be here." She sits up properly, pulls the sheet closer to her chest with one hand. "And I swear, if you mention kids again..."

"You can't say you mightn't want them," he points out. "And I've done all that... Until a few weeks ago, I was thinking about becoming a grandpa." She lifts another eyebrow, gives him a look and he amends, "A very young, very hip grandpa of course..."

Her lips twitch and he takes that as a good sign. "Of course."

"I just..." He takes a deep breath, raising their still joined hands to his lips. "I don't want you to feel like you're missing out by being with me."

Caitlin stares at him, her jaw dropping slightly. "Are you serious?" she asks. "Joe... when we met, I was..." She shakes her head, casts about for the words. "I was so alone... I mean, I had Cisco and Doctor Wells and my family..."

"But you were mourning Ronnie."

Her fingers tighten on his as she nods. "Ronnie... the life we were supposed to have... my future." She shrugs. "I didn't see me ever finding someone I could feel that way about again." She gives him a small smile. "And until a few weeks ago, I still wasn't sure I ever would." 

Joe nods, because he knows what that feels like. Shifting closer to him, Caitlin continues, "We both know what it's like to lose the person you love most in the world... to have to go on by yourself. And if this... Us? If it's selfish, then give me selfish, because I've seen the other side of the coin and you can't tell me that it's better than this."

Her eyes burn with conviction and Joe reaches out a hand to cup her cheek. "Have I ever told you how smart you are?" 

That flirty smile is back full force. "I'm a genius," she reminds him. "Child prodigy, as a matter of fact... so you should really listen  to me."

"Yes, ma'am," Joe murmurs as he cups her face in his hands, pulls her close for a kiss. Her breathy sigh as their lips meet is music to his ears and he resolves to be selfish a little bit more often. 

Caitlin's right - it's not necessarily a bad thing at all. 


End file.
